Logan's Fear
by LaLa978
Summary: "Logan has always been paranoid, but it wasn't because his friends were always getting into trouble." This version is rated T for reference to sex.


Title: Logan's Fear

Author: LaLa978

Summary: "Logan has always been paranoid, but it wasn't because his friends were always getting into trouble." This version is rated T for bad words, bad visuals, and reference to sex.

-3-

Logan had always been paranoid, but it wasn't because his friends were always getting into trouble. It was something entirely different. It was always his fear ever since the incident that happened when he was 4. He still remembered.

When he thinks no one is looking, Logan gets pale and his eyes get void of fake happiness that he puts up. He thinks it'll happen anytime. When they moved to LA, he even got more paranoid because that's where it happened most of the time. His friends caught him when he was in his paranoid mode. But his boyfriend, James wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What's wrong?"

Logan looked at him, smiling as usual. "I don't know what you're talking about."

James looked at him, and then looked around. They were on the bright orange couch and everyone else was out. Carlos was at the pool, probably trying to get the Jennifers. Kendall was at the ice skating rink and Mamma K and Katie were at the store. They had their relationship a secret until they were ready to tell everyone.

James leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips to Logan's. Logan moaned and wrapped his arms around James neck. He always loved it when he and James were kissing. He loves it more when they're-

"So, are you going to tell me now?" James asked, pulling away. Logan sighed. He knew if James keeps kissing him, he would tell.

"No," James swooped in again and kissed him more passionately. James put his hands on Logan's hips and pulled him closer.

"What about now?" He asked again, gently rubbing Logan's sides. Logan sighed/moaned at this.

"No, please stop." Logan tried to pull away. But James just held him closer.

"Tell me," James kissed Logan's jaw and made his way down to his neck.

"James," Logan meant that to be a scowl, but it came out as a moan. "Stop," Logan's head lolled back, letting James get better access. James chuckled.

"Doesn't look like you want me to stop." James pulled back. "Will you tell me now?"

"If I tell you, will we make love?"

"Yes, you little sex crazed minx."

"I'm not a young woman." Logan crossed his arms.

"No, you're not, but you are pert, flirtatious, and impudent."

"You got that from searching Google." **(1)**

"Maybe I did, but, will you tell me?"

"Fine," Logan looked down and sighed. "I'm afraid."

James cupped Logan's cheek. "Afraid of what?"

"The thing that is below our feet."

"The floor?"

"No, more down."

"Mr. Bitters?"

"No, more down…"

"I don't know what's more down than that."

Logan sighed again. "The earth! I'm afraid of the earth!"

James flinched at the sudden reaction. "Why are you afraid of that?"

"It's just… it's not exactly the earth, it's what it can do."

"And, what can it do?"

Logan shuddered and wrapped his arms around James torso. "I'm afraid of earthquakes."

James rubbed Logan's back. "What made you afraid of it?"

"When I was 6, there was an earthquake where I lived. I don't remember the city, but it was in Washington." **(2) **Logan looked up at James. "I was so scared. All I remembered was waking up and everything was shaking. All of my stuff was falling to the ground. I hid under my bed and I remember my parents calling out for me. But…" Logan sobbed. "I didn't go. I heard collapsing in the hallway and…" Logan sobbed again. "When the earthquake stopped, I still didn't get out until firemen came and got me. They told me that my parents died in the collapse that was in the hallway…. The hallway leading to my room!" Logan held on to James tighter, while James still rubbed his back. "I always blamed myself for it. Always said to myself, it should have been you. If you would have never been a big wuss and going to your parents room, they would have still been alive. I'd rather be dead."

"Hey, look at me." James lifted Logan's head up. "You are the most wonderful person that's ever been in my life. If you would have been dead, then we would have never been here. You were the one that drove me to the audition, remember?" Logan nodded. "And, without the brain in the group, who would get us out of trouble?" James kissed the top of his head. "You are amazing and without you, I wouldn't know how to survive. You are the love of my life and I love you with all of my heart."

"More than your lucky comb?"

"Way more,"

"And…and even more than your dream to become a pop star?" Logan pulled away from him and James looked into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Even more then my dream." James leaned in and kissed Logan. His tongue snaking its way into Logan's mouth. Logan moaned into the kiss and laid back, pulling James with him.

"I love you." Logan said, while James nibbled on his ear.

"I love you too." James whispers.

-3-

AN: ok, ok that was awesome! It was better on here than in my mind. (No it isn't.) GRR! Stop saying that! Anywho,

**I really did search that on Google. I really wanted to know what Minx was. **

**It took me a long time to actually search which earthquakes were here and there. I found one in Washington and a lot of people were injured, but no deaths but it fit. So tada! (Nice)**


End file.
